Of Angels
by No Longer Available-Moved On
Summary: Crossover: A Final Fantasy VII and IX combination. While escaping Terra, Zidane and Blank finds themselves in a whole new place. Making friends and new ally, they travel with the Avalanche group in search of their friends. :Full summary inside.:
1. Blue Skies

Of Angles

By PoaTB

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

**Warning:** Swearing and some blood shedding.

**Parings:** None. (Though any requests are appreciated. Weather it be straight, shojo-ai, or shonen-ai or the original parings. Please do not ask for henti, yaoi, or yuri. I want to keep this as clean as possible without changing the ratings. That will be saved for another story... that is if I decide to do it.)

**Set Time:** The destruction of Terra for IX and the the beginning of VII

**Spoils:** Spoils for the ending of Final Fantasy IX and spoils for the whole game of VII

**Summary:** While escaping Terra, Zidane and Blank finds themselves in a whole new place. Making friends and new ally, they travel with the Avalanche group in search of their friends. But as they travel, they see there is more to this planet then which meets the eye. Later on, Cloud discovers something about our tailed friend. Something very shocking. How will he handle it?

**Side Note:** I know, I'm suppose to be working on Ribbon, but this idea came to mind so I decided to write on it. Don't worry, I'll still continue. If there are any grammar error, please be sure to let me know. Through trial and error is the only way I will learn.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the games, Squaresoft (before it became Enix) does so the credit goes to them. The plot and idea are originally mine. That is all. Thank you.

**Edit Note:** Okay, I realized I had done many grammatical error through out both the stories. So it is with great hesitation I ask for a Beta. I hesitate because I have not done that before. Soooo... Yea. Please help this idiotic fool with the grammar!

**x.x.x.x.x**

It was bright today. Very sunny indeed with rays of sunshine that makes any blue bird sing a gay song. But this city wouldn't know that with all the pollution lingering about in their sky. Perhaps the dark toxic sky does match the mood of the citizens when the walk in circles, wondering what to do to live in these forsaken streets.

Even so, in between two buildings kneels a girl, who would save the world from the great peril they are about to face, with a basket of flowers in one arm while praying to a green glow before her. Whispers of the slowly decaying earth, which had barley begun life, telling her secrets of the world and begging her to save it. How scared it was. She would always assured it it would get better with time and allies. She smiled at the comforting feeling the coursed through her body, which told her the planet believed her. However, this time when she was about to cut the connection, it didn't thank her like it did every time. It told her something else, which had at first alarmed her.

Unfortunately the connection disintegrated to nothing before she could ask what it meant, leaving the green glow behind. She got up, and bowed to it before walking out of the alley. She could not help, but ponder, _'What do they mean by more enemies of the ancients are coming? And why did they mean more ancients are on their way?'_

And then...

**KABOOM!**

**x.x.x.x.x**

_Prologue:_

_Blue Skies_

**x.x.x.x.x**

_KABOOM!_

The depressing azure skies turned crimson red as chaos spread through the planet absorbing planet. Ultimas flying high across the sky, wrecking havoc and destruction for those who sleep. Dooms day is today for this planet. Soon Terra will be no more. All thanks to a certain genome.

_'Why did it have to end up this way?'_ Zidane though bitterly as he raced back to the Invincible with his newly found sister, Mikoto.

Over all, the trip to Terra became a major disappointment. Who would have known that the home he has long searched for, a place where he though he would belong, would turn out to be nothing more then a nightmare? What becomes more disappointing is the origins behind his birth. His meaning, his fate, his role, his purpose. What a mess it all turned out to be.

Before the ship of destruction came into his view, he stopped to take one last look at Bran Bal, the now soulless and lifeless village. Mikoto stopped as well and wondered what her brother is doing. "Zidane?" She asked very meekly.

Zidane continued to stare at the village for a while before turning to Mikoto and flashing a fake smile. "I'm okay. Let's go home," he said as he took a step forward. His last thoughts towards this forsaken planet help no remorse as the words went through his head. '_Please burn, and never come back.'_

That nightmare is over. But the fight is not over yet. Kuja has to be dealt with before peace can sooth the tension that has been rising.

They both ran to the Invincible, which had started and looked like it was about to take off. As soon as they both boarded, the ship rose. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," he said apologetically.

"Zidane!" The princess called before she hugged him.

"What the hell man?" The young stitched up red haired one said. "We were about to leave you behind. What took ya?"

_'Saying good bye to the place I was born, and damning it to hell,'_ he thought before saying, "Nothing. Sorry I'm late. But now we got everyone."

The Invincible took to the sky as fiery debris and tree like coffins began to pour down on them. Once away from the fiery pits, the fly became smooth and they were on their way home.

Or so they though.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Barret, shoot it! NOW!" Cloud commanded as he sliced the Air Buster from behind.

For the past five minutes they have been fighting the Air Buster, nothing seems to be affecting it. All of Barrets bullets ricochet off its metal plates, Tifas kicks and punches seems to hurt her more then the robot, and Clouds attack seems to do minimal damage. The robots counter attacks didn't help their situation any.

It was difficult, until it started to falter a bit and hover more lowly then it previously was. Clouds and Tifas attack seems to do a lot more damage then it was before, but Barret didn't want to risk a bullet to any of his team mates, so he waited until one of its plates are off. Only when Cloud manage to slice one of the plates off (with the help of Tifas kick), did he aim.

"Barret, what are you doing? Shoot it!" Tifa yelled as she evades one of the miniature rocket that flew her way. Only this time it became easier to evade them then it was five minutes ago.

"'The hell ya'll think I'm doin'?" He shouted back, while aiming his gun at the exposed wires. "I be caping dis foo's ass if this fucken' gun worked! My gun is jammed!"

"Great," Cloud mumbled to himself. "Head butt it or something! Don't just stand there!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

Quickly Barret unzipped the pack hanging on his left leg and took out the the assault gun and replaced the galactic gun he was working with. It worked for a couple of seconds, but soon that too stopped. It remains a mystery as why both guns has failed him under the same minute, but now he render complete uselessness.

"Gah! This little bitch is down too!"

"... Wh-"

"It's alright Cloud," Tifa interrupted before he says anything offensive. "It think it's out or something."

What she says is partly true. It has stopped moving, but it still twitched here and there. Cloud poked it with the tip of his sword. It jumped, and so did they, but it stopped again on the floor. There was some strange beeping noise forming from somewhere, but it is very faint.

All the sudden cracks of electricity waved around them, barely missing the spot they stand. The robot isn't so lucky as it has been strike twice under fifteen seconds. The beeping nose grew louder and the pace became faster after the second strike.

"Is that robot controlling this?" Tifa asked out loud.

"Maybe," Cloud answered after dodging the second blot that tried to strike him."But if it is, where is it coming from? WHOA!"

"'The fuck? Come on! Let's get out of here! Da bombs gonna explode any second!" Barret yelled, dodging the third blot going his way.

"Alright, lets-" Cloud began, but was soon cut off as the robot took it fourth and final strike and went 'KABOOM!'

Neither of them expected the sudden boom. Tifa and Barret were thrown back, but Cloud didn't have their fortune since he is clinging on for dear life on the lone pipe that is sticking out from the bridge. The lighting hadn't stopped yet, and Cloud became more vulnerable then he was on his two feet.

"Cloud!" The both yelled.

"Go on ahead!" He yelled back while trying to pull himself up. "I'll catch up!"

"Tifa, we have to go! It's gonna explode!"

"Can't you do anything Barret?"

"Woman, what can I do? Both of my guns are jammed, and unless you have a rope or a ladder in your pouch, we can't do shit."

She scowled and turns her attention to Cloud. "Don't you dare die on me Cloud Strife! There's still so much I want to share with you!"

He grunts painfully as he swings a bit to doge that last bolt that tries to get him. "I know..." he replies as he tries to pull himself up again.

"You think you gonna be okay?" Barret asked.

"...Just be strong."

Slowly his grip loosen and his hands slipped off the poll and he fell. Tifa screamed out his name, but Barret pulled her back. She reached out and Barret had to drag her out while the Mako Reactor started to explode.

It was all going in slow motion for him. Tifa, the boom, the debris that follows him, the lighting that was so close to strike him, and then black. Is he dead? Did that fall kill him? What will Tifa say?

**x.x.x.x.x**

Meanwhile, Aerith had been tending to the flowers she had managed to grow and keep alive in the church of Sector Five. Hardly anyone comes by this church and tends to the flowers needs. Aside from the two children who would come by every now and then, she is the only one who would come to the church on a daily basis. Not that she minded. Though every time she came here, it would always remind her of her love one. The one who promised to come back for her and take her away from the slums.

Unfortunately the spirits told her that he now resides with them, in the life stream. It broke her heart to hear such a news, but she continued to smile. Just for him. She also kept her second promise she made to him, and keeping his flower alive. That one specific flower he liked among the rest, which is the one she kneels at, at that very moment.

_'They come,'_ something she recognized as the spirits whispered in her ears.

She heard what sounded like thunder above her. She looked up and see brilliant white flashes from the churches high windows and holes in to ceiling. Though she believed that it was something else. Something such as materia training and they are using the thunder materia. But that too is as far-fetched as thunder within the city. For no one would ever practice any types of magic around an area so dangerous, nor could any thunder clouds seek in the city without going through the high mountains first.

Another flash and the floors vibrated. She stood up and continued to stare at the ceiling. Something is coming, and it is coming fast. She picked up her staff and prepared herself in case it was someone, or something, from Shinra. She took a step back when the thunderbolt strikes the roof of the church, and took another step back when something fell through the large hole. She jumped back when the mass landed before here and shields herself from the debris that followed with it. She dusted herself from the unwanted dust after everything settles in. _'What was that?'_

She approached what ever it was that landed in the middle of the flower bed with caution. As soon as she sees who it is, her staff left her hand and landed with a loud clank. _'Zack?'_ She thought with disbelief. The clothing, armor, and the weapon. They all looked similar to his. But the man looked nothing like her beloved Zack. She kneels beside him, getting a close examination. Blond hair, pale skin, possibly green or blue eyes, sharp nose, and peach lips. The exact opposite of Zack. Then it hit her. It the young man she had meet the other day after the Mako Reactors exploded. She remembered mistaking him for Zack then too. Though she still does not understand why.

"Uh...!" The strange man moaned.

_'Oh!'_ She thought. '_He's hurt.'_

Immediately she took out her cure materia and channeled her energy into it. A small ray of green light coursed it's way to the mans body, healing and mending whatever broken bones he may have. The man looks at ease after five minutes of healing when she stopped, and seemed semi awake. "Hello?"

The man did not answer. He continued to stay still and Aerith nudged his arm. "Hey, are you okay now," she asked.

The man flinched and stirred a bit, his head tilting side to side as though he was trying to wake up from some dream. "Oh! He moved!" She nudged him a bit more, hopping to get him out of the slumber he was in. "Hello?" She tried again. "Hello?"

This time he opened his eyes and moaned from the bright light the shined above her head. "Ugh... Where...?" The man looked at the other side, then back to her. He was about to ask, but Aerith spoke before he could. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe. You gave me quite a fright," she smiled at him and sat herself next to him. "See that hole up there," she asked pointing directly at the hole he fell from. "You went through that and landed on the flower bed." Her view went from the roof back to the stranger next to her. Her smile never left as she said, "You must be lucky. I think the flower bed cushioned your landing."

"Flower... bed," the man asked after he sat up. His vision went back to normal and took a better look at his surroundings. Flowers surrounded him from ever direction, looking more alive then he had ever seen them before. All of them larger then he has ever seen them, and robust. He looked down and noticed he was squishing some to their deaths. Immediately he got up and jumped off the flower bed, apologizing continuously for the damage the flowers sustained.

Aerith got up and faced him, her smile never leaving her. "You don't have to apologize. I think they are still doing well." She hopped over the beds and landed next to him. "I am Aerith by the way," she told him. "Aerith Gainsborough. Who are you?"

The man stayed silent for a while before saying, "Cloud Strife."

Her smile brightened, kneels before the flower bed, picked a flower, and held it to him. "Nice to meet you, Cloud."

He accepted the flower before remembering why it is she looked familiar. "You're that flower girl from yesterday, aren't you?"

"You remembered," she said with glee. "I'm glad."

Cloud nodded before sitting himself down at the edge of the flower beds. Aerith continued where she had left off when she mended to the flowers needs. Though she was rather curious about this young man. Where he was from, how old he is, what is his occupation, where he is resident, all that jazz. So Aerith asked while Cloud answered.

As she got to know him better she had notice that he sounded more and more like Zack. It perturbed her a bit, but ignored it and listened to his tales with interest. "If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing before you fell down here?"

Cloud hesitated. He knew little about her, but he was sure she did not work for Shinra or is a spy for Shinra. But... He had a feeling she had nothing to do with the said company. "Before I fell down here, I was in a team of three. Two of my team mates are a part of an organization named Avalanche. I was hired mostly to help set up their bombs in Mako reactors around Midgar. This one did not go so well since we were caught by the president and his goons.

"But he only left us to fight his Air Buster and be on his way. We manage to beat him, but we were caught in some sort of electrical currants. I don't know where it came from... I assumed the Air Buster controlled it, but that went out the window when it was hit too. The Air Buster exploded and I was caught in it. Now here I am," Cloud finished as he looked to the ceiling.

She stopped and looked as well. The area was still flashing with no signs of stopping. It was like an omen of some sort. Good or bad, she didn't know. Though she hoped that this is good. She looked back down to her flowers, but did a double take when she though she saw someone else near the entrance. And her eyes did not deceive her as she saw a familiar face leaning against the frame of the church doors. A face she wish she didn't have to see.

Her lips became an instant frown as she got up and walked over to Cloud. "Hey, Cloud... You did say you do a little of everything right?" Cloud nodded, knowing that he told her that he is a merchant. "Yea, I do whatever is necessary. What of it?"

Aerith glanced at the man, who started to walk towards the two. "Well... Can you please take me home?"

At first, Cloud was confused at the sudden request. But when he glanced at the direction Aerith had looked before the request, he knew why. He got up and dusted the dirt and debris his pants collected. "Alright, but it'll cost you."

Aerith pose faltered a bit, but quickly composed herself. She looked directly into Clouds eyes and knew he is not kidding. She placed her hands on her hips, smiled and said, "Alright. How about I go out with you?"

Cloud blushed. Not the type of reward he expected to be proposed, but there was no time to decline her offer. "Fine, whatever. Is there another way out of here?"

Aerith nodded as she took Clouds hand and lead him through the back. After locking the door, as quick as they can, they both climbed the many flights of stairs. Both able to jump over the smallest holes they encountered until the very last one, which made Aerith very nervous. Where Cloud could jump it easily, Aerith knew her legs could not make the jump.

"Come on," Cloud encouraged from the other side. "You can make it! I'll catch you."

But Aerith could not help but feel scared. The distance was way too wide for her, and the fall... looked catastrophic. "I can't," she said with fright in her voice. "It's to big!"

"Don't worry about it Aerith. If you can make it half way, I'll catch you. "

"But what if you miss me?"

"I won't."

The door broke open and the soldiers piled in. They all looked around until one of them pointed at Aerith. Aerith let out a startled gasp when she heard them. "Alright, but if you drop me, so help me Cloud Strife, I will haunt you to the last day you live!"

"Stop delaying already and jump!"

Aerith readied herself for the grand jump, but before she could even attempt it, they soldiers started to shoot at her. She screamed and fell over. All thanks to lady luck, the plan plank of wood caught her instead and she slid her way to the very first level. It was fortunate that the plank could support her weight and that she slid down safely enough.

"Aerith," Cloud had managed to shout before being shot at as well. He heard orders to retrieve the girl and Aerith's pleas for help. He looked back down to see where Aerith is at. He frowns. There was no way he could go down there in time to rescue her. And it didn't look like she has enough stamina to fight them all as well as the strength to keep them all at a distance. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use. He did a double take when his eyes laid on the barrels that were placed around the structures that held the remaining part of the ceiling together. What they were doing there, he had no idea, nor does he want to think about it. Immediately he ran to the one to the far left and pushed it off. Fortunately it landed on the Shinra that was the closest to Aerith and knocked him out.

He did that with each barrels that were on there, all of them landing on the soldiers and knocking them out. Aerith, with no hesitation, ran as quick as she could up the stairs. Cloud ran back to the hole where she had the problem at and extended her hand when she readied herself. She jumped and he caught her with no problems.

"Told you. Now let's get out of here before anyone else comes."

Aerith agreed and left the church with him. Once out, He asks if she is okay.

"Yea, I'm alright. They didn't do anything to me."

Cloud nodded. "Alright... Well, let's-"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Someone yelled before crashing on top of Cloud

**x.x.x.x.x**

Okay, I know this is very much similar to the game script, but I am hopping this is the only chapter that will be that way. Since other characters will be involved, a lot of these events will change. Soooo, yea. PoaTB needs an editor!!!


	2. Misplaced

**x.x.x.x.x**

_Chapter One:_

_Misplaced_

**x.x.x.x.x**

"_**LOOK OUT BELOW!"**_

Cloud found himself down on the floor on his back with someone in his arms. Thankfully the hostile blade on his back remained flat and never penetrated itself on his back. But that didn't make the fall any pleasant. He groaned at the wight on his torso, but suddenly felt something wet and warm seep through his clothing, which sooth the ache on his stomach.

The person on top of Cloud groaned painfully as he slowly got off him. Aerith, already at Clouds side, checked him to see if there were any possible wounds from the fall.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Cloud assured her as he rolled on his chest and slowly got up before dusting himself from the unwanted debris. "No need to worry yourself."

"Ow, that smarts," a boyish voice with a rough Shakespearian like accent complained. Both Aerith's and Clouds attention went to the... strange... red haired youth before them. "Ugh... I think I broke something."

With his back turned, he felt around in his side pouch for the source of the leaking liquid. Aerith and Cloud took this time to examine the strangely dressed youth before them. They saw skin graphs covering at least two thirds of his body. Lightly tanned skin covered by them, mostly on his back, calves, and forearm. A belt like blindfold covered a good portion of his head, and a wardrobe unknown to them as the material.

Aerith and Cloud watched the boy as he brought something out of his pouch. It looked like a small sphere shaped bottle with something green dripping out of the cracked area. The boy grimaced. "Gwa! That was the last potion I had," he exclaimed. '_Potion?'_ They both looked at each other at this and wondered the same thing. '_That'd explains the soothing feeling,'_ Cloud thought.

"Damn it... I'll have to make more when I go home..." He sighed.

When he tossed it to the side, he noticed a huge pile of metallic objects before him. He took a step back when he realized that all he could see ahead of him were all piles of metallic object. Heck, mountains seems to fit the description more perfectly. How far it goes is something he cannot determine in the poor lighting the area provides. What a sight to see. Yet, it filled him with a sense of depression.

"Where am I," he asked no one particular. _'Treno? Nah, it can't be. Not even the slums of Treno look this depressing... or dead.'_

"Excuse me," Aerith said to the unknown boy, getting his attention. The boy finally faced them, showing the the skin graphs goes beyond his back. It covered his chest and half of his face... Or perhaps only the portion before the belt like blindfold that covered his eyes. Aerith's heart sank. What kind of traumatic events happened to this boy to receive such a treatment.

Cloud thought the same thing, but masking his emotions and crossed his arms. _'Did the Shinra do this,'_ Cloud thought to himself. _'Probably... I wouldn't be surprised, but to use younger boys... that is going too far....'_

"Yes," the boy asked.

For a moment Aerith's pity made her forget her question, but she recovered and asked, "Who are you?"

The boy didn't answer immediately, judging for a second if these two could be an enemy. They don't seem too threatening, and the girl seems too friendly to be one. "Blank," he said softly. "My name is Blank."

"Nice to meet you Blank," Areith smiled. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough. And this silent fellow is Cloud Strife."

Strife said nothing, but waved. Blank did the same. "Um... Where am I?"

"You're in Sector Five. Close to the exit from Midgar," Aerith informed.

"Sector Five? Midgar?"

Blank looked confused, as did Cloud and Aerith. This boy did not know Midgar? The place that held Shinra's headquarter? How did he get here? Cloud took a step forward and felt something hit the side of his shoe. Looking down at the object he discovered two hostile yet used blades. He picked them up and wondered whose they were. They must be the Blanks, but what would a teen like him be doing with them? Perhaps this boy was an assassin of some sort and that fall made him lose a part of his memory. That made sense to him.

"You don't know where Midgar is," Aerith asked.

"No, I don't."

Aerith pondered. Blank didn't know where Midgar is, but how is he here? "Do you know where you fell from?"

Blank didn't answer as he looked up to see nothing but darkness and little orange glow and asked himself the same thing. _'Where did I fall from? I remembered the Invincible rocking, dissipate and then...'_ Blank gasped as panic rose in his chest. He went up to Aerith and said, "Sorry to go over your question, but have you seen someone around my hight and age, blond hair, blue eyes, in a blue vest and pants, and a tail?"

Aerith stayed silent as she pondered about the description. She has seen many youths fitting the majority of that description this day, but the tail eliminated all of them. But... what did this boy mean by 'tail'?

"By tail," Cloud begin as he approached them, the daggers in his hands. "Do you mean as in an extra appendage with the similarities to any domestic animals tail sticking out of his back side or something of the sort?"

Blank frowned. Despite the fact that the description isn't far from the truth, he would never use domestic and animal to describe the uniqueness of his younger friend. _'Then again,'_ he thought. _'Description for others can only go so far. Especially if it is a Noble...'_ Blank replied, "If you put it that way... Yeah, something like that... Have you seen him?"

"No."

The youth cursed inwardly. "Thanks anyways," he said politely and turned to leave. Just when he was about to take a step forward, a hand lightly grasped his shoulder. Blank looked up to see Cloud stopping him from progressing any further. He was about to question him as to why he stops him from searching from his friend and rescue him from the unknown danger which ensnared him in the first place, but a pair of daggers was handed to him instead, silencing his questions.

"Are these not yours," Cloud asked. Blank glanced at his side and realized the he had dropped his daggers in the fall. He scowled at himself for his carelessness and accepted his daggers back. Cloud shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Calm down," he said. "You are not going to find your friend if you end up dead."

"I know! But I need to find him," Blank stressed. "Something might have happened to him!"

Cloud frowned at the youth's hastiness. "When you are in an unknown area, it's best to plan ahead instead of rushing to an early death. Equip yourself with means of defense is another one to concentrate on." He let him go and walked back to Aerith.

"Why don't you come with us?," Aerith suggested.

Cloud looked at her sharply. Blank fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um... Well-"

A loud crashing noise and a string of colorful words emerged from a distance. Cloud, realizing it came from the church behind them, went on high alert. He forgot about Aeriths situation since the youth distracted him from his duty. Blank held his blades out, feeling the tension in the air and readied himself for whatever is coming.

"What's going on," he asked them.

"No time to explain," Cloud said as he grabbed both Blank and Aerith and dragged them both to a small alley like hide way. "Ouch ouch ouch! Hey! What's the deal man!? Let me go!" As soon as Cloud hid himself after them he told Blank to stay quiet. "If we are caught because of your squabbles, so help me I will hurt you."

"Wha-" Before Blank can continue, the church doors slammed opened and Cloud slapped his hands over his mouth. None of them could see what happened, so they all listened closely.

"Damn it all! She got away... Again," a ruff voice complained. "The president won't be happy when he hears about our failure again..."

"No kidding..." a softer voice followed. "But I still can't see what is so important about her that it is crucial that we manage to capture her."

"I don't know either," the first voice said. "From rumors, they said that she can take us to a nirvana. That she is the key to make life easier. But they also said that she is putting up a resistance against Shinra. And that she-"

"The rumors say a lot of things," a new voice interrupted. "But don't go ahead and assume them to be facts."

"Reno and the Turks has been going after her for many months," the soft voice said. "Why is capturing this girl so important to Shinra Reno?"

"Don't worry about it," the new voice, now known as Reno, said. "The information is classified."

There was a silence among them all until a ring was heard. Blank, being so foreign to the area, had attempted to look around. His movements caused Cloud to tighten his hold around his head, keeping it firm in one place. "Stop moving," Cloud whispered. At that point, the idea of biting hard on the hand popped up in his head. The idea, no matter how appeasing it sounded, passed as he had second thought about it.

"...That must be Tseng," Reno said. There was a tap and the ringing stopped. "Hello?"

There was a long period of silence. Blank almost panicked since he thought it was they Reno was saying hello to. But confusion took its place instead as soon as he hear Reno speak once more. "Nah, she got away... No, this time I brought back up.... No, she didn't out maneuver us... No-... No sir, she-... She-... " Blank raised a brow. What or who exactly was that Reno person talking to? Why couldn't he hear anything? "Sorry sir... No, she received help from a SOLDIER... He looked like one... Yea... Well he had blond hair, blue eyes, about a head shorter then you, wore a SOLDIER uniform, and had a ridiculously large sword... Yea his eyes glowed a bit... No I don't know him..."

A few more minutes of silence lingered in the air. Blank was still trying to place the many possibilities as to why the man speaks to the air, but could not place any condition or scene where a man would talk to himself... Unless traces of sanity has left with age. But the man sounds too young to become senile. "Alright, alright, I'm coming... Yea yea... I know... Later..."

Something clicked and a sigh was heard. "Great," Reno groaned. "Well we wasted enough time around this dump. Lets move out."

"Yes sir!"

Footsteps could be heard walking their way. Cloud pushed himself further against the wall when they came closer. Two shadows passed by in the little streak of light that shined in their little hideout and the foot steps became distant. Then there were no more sounds of footsteps or voices in the air, but Cloud still stayed a little longer for good measures. Once he was certain they were gone, Cloud withdrew his hand back and Blank shifted out of their hiding spot.

He first looked at the direction the weird people left to, then helped Cloud and Aerith out. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing that concerns you," Cloud said.

"Cloud, don't be like that," Aerith chid while dusting herself from the collected dirt from her dress. "Sorry about that. You see, we are on the run from those guys because they want something I can't give. We just managed to escape them, but forgot ourselves. Sorry to put you through that," she said as she did her apologetic bow.

"No, sorry you have to go through that." Blank frowned. _'But why are they going after her? What could she have? I don't know, but this feels like Kuja could be involved...'_ He pondered, but the need to find his friend was too strong for him to ignore.

"Um... About your offer earlier..."

"Yes," Aerith smiled.

"I think I will-... Do you hear that?"

All three of them heard a faint yell which soon escalated in volume.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**_

They all looked up to see a blur of blue and gold descending from the sky at a rapid pace. Out of pure reflex, Cloud held his arms out when he noticed the blur was heading his way before it made contact. Then a crash echoed through the area as Cloud felt the ground once again with something in his arms. This time the back of his head did hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. For a moment all he saw was black with white stars flashing before his eyes and heard nothing but a ring in his ears. And for a small moment, he saw and heard _him_.

_'Nice to see you again Cloud,'_ his voice said with a hint of a smile.

Whatever weight he felt on his chest was lifted off as his vision came back. A blur at first which started to sharpen after blinking and remembered to breath. His first sight was Aerith's concerned face. The ring slowly faded as he heard a faint, 'Are you okay?' He groaned. Today is defiantly not his day.

"Zidane! You're okay!"

She looked over at Blank as Cloud slowly rolled on his belly to get up again. The new boy had honey gold blond hair tied up in a lazy pony tail, ivory skin, deep sapphire eyes, peach color lips, clothing also unrecognizable, and a tail with the same color as his hair. This boy seemed to be just as strange as Blank.

She watched as the young red head rejoiced at the sight of the blond boy while the blond seem to wince at his volume. "Ugh, not so loud Blank," he complained while his wobbled as to regain his balance. "What did I land on? A rock? Aw fuc-"

**THWAP!**

Aerith gasped as she watched Blank smack the blond across the head. "Ow!!! What the hell was that for!?"

"For pulling a stunt like that," Blank exclaimed. "Eldolon Zid, do you know how worried I was what that-... Whatever that thing was, pulled you through that portal!? And you just stood there! You didn't even try to get away from it. Damn it Zidane! It's bad enough we almost lost you once, a second time is not something any of us want to experience!"

Once Cloud regain his composure he dusted himself calmly. Aerith's attention went back to him as she softly asked, "You sure you are okay?" Cloud didn't say anything but sigh. He walked over to the two boys and smacked them both upside the head.

They both flinched and demanded that he explained himself with glaring eyes. The new teen, Zidane, gasped. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over him when he saw Clods face. But where did he see him at? The feeling was pushed back when Cloud before him spoke. "You both are annoying. Why don't you both shut up for a bit before you attract any androids. Or worse, Shinra's goons."

"That's not the way to go about it Cloud!" Aerith scowled, but Cloud shrugged her off. "I'm sorry, but you both really have to keep your voices down. These are not exactly the safest parts to be loud. Especially since the Shinra is on high alert."

"The Shinra," Zidane asked. "What's that?"

Silence lingered in the air. Cloud couldn't help but ponder about these two. He traveled the majority parts of the world and everywhere he went Shinra left its imprints on the land. It's impossible to not know of Shinra unless there exist a place where mako energy has yet to be introduced. If there is such a place and these two came from there, then Shinra is bound to find it if they are caught. What a sad thought.

"I can assume you don't know you're in Midgar too... Right?"

Zidane blinked as he finally took the time to look around his surroundings. He saw the same thing and felt the same thing Blank felt. He took a step back and frowned when another feeling replaced the depression. Nostalgia had a good grip on his heart. He knew he was never here before, but there was a feeling that said he was and that he is home.

"Where are we?"

"Apparently we are in Midgar. Have you been here or heard of it during your travels?"

"No, this is my first time here..." Zidane frowned. _'What happened here? This place look a lot worse the Burmecia.'_ The tailed boy pondered about the name. _'Midgar... Midgar... I've never been here. I'd remember if I did... but why does this place look familiar...?'_

"I never heard of Midgar," Zidane told Blank. "But maybe it's a city in the Forgotten Continent. We haven't fully explored it."

"I don't think so," Blank said. "I'd think we'd notice it... Who knows..."

"Maybe Freya would know. She's the one who claimed to have traveled everywhere." Zidane paused before asking, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Blank shrugged.

Zidane's tail twitched as he looked sharply at Blank. "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you were all together!"

"Yea, well when the Invincible disappeared, we all fell in different directions. I fell here before I knew anything else and these guys found me."

"Aw damn it! We need to look for them then. If Kuja finds out that we are separated, we could all be plucked out one by one." Zidane looked around again. "But we are gonna need to plan. This place doesn't look too safe to wonder aimlessly."

"I know..."

A loud crashing noise alarmed the four as they all drew their weapons out. "What the..." A series of clanks soon follow. Unsure of what lingered in the dark, both Blank and Zidane took a step back. Then it stopped. "What was that?" Blank asked.

"Get down!" Cloud yelled as he pushed the red head to the ground and swung his sword outward. What seemed like a miniature missile was knocked out of it's initial course, thanks to Cloud. Blank stood up, blades still drawn, and concentrated on the silhouette of whatever was moving in the dark.

"What is that!?"

"An android. Watch out for the missiles," Cloud warned.

"Missile!? What the hell is that!?" Zidane asked.

Something large came out of the shadow. An object the shape of a house with it's cannon sticking out of the 'door.' Another miniature missile launched and headed to Zidane, but he managed to avoid it. "What the hell his that!?" Zidane or Blank didn't dare get close to it as it started to shoot multiple missiles at them and Cloud. They all dodged, but Cloud was the only one close enough to do any damage. Cloud made haste, as it prepared to reload, and sliced it in two. Blank and Zidane watched in awed as Cloud withdrew his blade back and place it on his back.

Cloud frowned and looked back at the group. "We shouldn't dwell around here any longer then we have to. Let's get going Aerith."

"Wait Cloud," Aerith said. "Why don't you two come with us? You might find your friends along the way. And we could use a little extra help. Who knows, if we have extra time, we could help you search for your friends too."

"Sounds good to me. How about it Zidane?"

"Uh, excuse us for a moment..." Zidane pulled the red head down to a more private conversation. "Blank, are you crazy," he whispered.

"What?"

"We can't accept their offer you idiot! What if Kuja finds us with them? We'd be dragging them down to their deaths!" Zidane shivered. "I already have enough to think about with Kuja on the loose. I don't need to add any more problems on my plate."

"Then what do you suggest," Blank scorned. "Aimlessly wondering around like you said we '_shouldn't'_ do? Come on Zidane. We could use their help with this. And as soon as we find the others, we can give them our thanks and start hounding down Kuja. And I think that girl is in some kind of trouble. What would Garnet say if she found out you left someone to fend from themselves."

"I am not, thank you very much," Zidane said crossed. "That guy with that huge sword looks more capable handling the situation on his own anyway."

"Does it matter? You are still leaving her alone. And her situation is like the Princess anyways. Kuja might be behind this."

Meanwhile Cloud and Aerith were having their own little talk. "Why did you offer to help," Cloud asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "You know I'm not getting something out of this."

"Come on Cloud, don't be like that. These boys are lost. They don't even know where they fell from. I think we should keep a close eye on them." Aerith watched the huddled boys and smiled slightly. "If they don't know who or what Shinra is, there is a possibility that their home town has still not been affected by Shinras influences. I don't want them to be caught by them. And I would like to know a little bit more about them."

Cloud grunted. If this is true, then it really would be in his best interest to keep these two close. Perhaps when all business is said and done, he could move to where they live and be in peace for the rest of his remaining days without having to hear a word about Shinra.

Zidane and Blank were still arguing about Aerith's proposal. Zidane didn't like this at all. Blank was always good at putting him through a guild trip. Perhaps he is right and he was being a bit paranoid about it. And if Kuja is behind Aerith's dilemma... Well he must see that this situation is handled properly.

"Alright, fine. We'll go with them for now. As soon as we find the others, we need to leave them be and go after Kuja. Agreed?"

"Yea yea, let's just go already. We wasted enough time already."

They both got up from their little huddle and told Aerith the news. "Ah, I'm glad to hear that," she smiled. "I know Cloud could handle this all on his own, but it's better to have company. Don't you agree Cloud?"

"..."

"I'm Zidane by the way," the blond youth told them. "Zidane Tribal."

"Oh! I'm Aerith Gainsborough," she said with a smile. She nudged Cloud at his rib, which didn't make him say a thing. Aerith sighed. "And this is Cloud Strife. It's nice to meet you Zidane."

"Pleasure is all mine mi'Lady."

Zidane held his hand out as a term of friendship. Aerith gladly took it, but something happened once her skin touched his. The word DANGER flashed in Zidanes head as feelings unknown washed through him. It was strange. It felt wonderful, sad, terrified, happy, and dangerous all at the same time. Startled, Zidane let go of her hand and quickly hid behind Blank.

The hairs of his tail stood and stretched in a stiff position. He let out small hisses, barely audible, as the mixed feelings started dim, but Blank heard it. It had been years since Zidane hid behind him and hiss out like that. Before he knew it was because the person scared him or he knew the person was dangerous. Now he wasn't so sure. What could have scared him to do that, or what was so dangerous about Aerith.

Aerith was confused about this sudden action, but felt a little hurt too. What did that hasty retrieval mean? Cloud became a bit amused by this. _'That was... interesting...'_ As soon as Zidane calmed down he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... Sorry about that. I... I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," she said. "Anyways, my house is in sector six, so it's not far from here. I need to go back home and tend to my garden let my mom know I'm okay. If we continue to follow this path, we'll be there before sun down."

"Let's get going," Cloud said as he took the lead. "The faster we get this done, the sooner I can go back and let everyone know I'm okay."

"Oh! That's right. Let's go."

Blank and Zidane followed them. They both broke into whispers once blank said, "What's up? What made you hiss like that?"

"I don't know. I just got a funny feeling all the sudden. I don't know what it was. It was strange..."

Blank said nothing more and continued their journey. Aerith was talking to Cloud about something, but they weren't paying much attention. Zidane was thinking about everyone and how they were doing. He hoped they all were in a safe place. And he hopped Kuja had not notice their vulnerable situation just yet to make his big bold move.

Zidane's attention soon went to the mysterious Cloud Strife. Why does this man seem so familiar. He meet him somewhere, but where? Blond spiked hair, and large sword... That description sounded very familiar. Then it hit him.

"Hey Cloud, have I seen you in Lindblum," he asked Cloud.

"Lindblum? Never heard of it."

_Crap! I was sure it was him...'_ Zidane sigh.

**x.x.x.x.x**

a/n: Oh yes... The next adventure which I will have SO much fun with. :Cackles: I am really going to have fun with it. I still need an editor... See you all later.


End file.
